The Question
by kawaiichiisaikitsune
Summary: Parody of chain letter, somewhat humorous. Lee asks three questions and receives three honest answers... GaaLee.


**The Question**

**blackharu2**

_BLAaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! NEVER!_

**Tanoshimu, kudasai (Enjoy, please)**

Gaara and Lee had been with each other for a while now. It wasn't exactly dating, seeing as they technically didn't go on _dates_. But the two held mutual attractions for each other and showed it when together.

Lee was glad that the sand-nin wasn't embarrassed of their affections. He would kiss and hug Lee in public, ignoring the scoffs and stares. Still, the Kazekage could be cold sometimes, stating hurtful comments or being absolutely venomous to him. However, that was a rare thing now, seeing as they had been together for almost a year; 10 months, 2 weeks, and 6 days.

The taijutsu master was also quite sad. Often times he would bring up the subject of love in hopes of getting a certain three letter sentence out of Gaara. But never did the redhead reply; he would either ignore it all together or change the subject dismissively. Finally, Lee had had enough and was set on getting something with their relationship.

He had just read this story before about how the girl asked her boyfriend these three questions and how he had answered them all with a "no". Then, as she was about to run away crying, he grabbed her wrist and explained his answers with the corniest lines. Lee remembered perfectly what the girl asked, and was planning to get the same answers from Gaara.

He spotted the rehead sitting on the couch in front of the television. He was lazily watching the screen, oblivious to the intense stare upon him. Soon, he noticed the other boy's entrance and threw a small nod to him as a greeting.

"Gaara," Lee started, walking over to the sofa. He sat down next to his lover and smiled goofily at him. In return, he received a small tug of the lips and took a deep inhale of breath. He was going to do it! He wouldn't back down now! No, not now! Not when he was so close! He could hear the sappy lines already exiting the Kazekage's mouth.

"What do you want, Lee?" he asked, raising a nonexistent eyebrow at the leaf-nin. He eyed the open mouth and watched as a small trail of drool started to come out... Luckily, he called the name before that disgusting liquid fell.

"Um... Gaara, well... Do you think I'm pretty?" Lee asked, feigning hope.

"No," at the response his heart leaped for joy.

"Do you want to be together forever?"

"No," a summersault.

"If I died, would you cry?"

"No," Gaara answered simply. Pretending to be hurt, Lee stood from the couch, hands springing to his eyes. Fortunately, a few tears escaped his eyes as he began to run away. Before he could take a step, though, a hand latched onto his wrist. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face the redhead. Was it really happening? Yes, yes, it was!

"I don't think you're pretty. You're ugly," Gaara deadpanned, Lee's mouth falling open. That wasn't what he was supposed to say. He was supposed to say something like "You're not pretty, you're dazzling" or beautiful, or whatever.

"I don't want to be together forever. Three's a crowd," once again, the cold reply made real tears build in Lee's eyes. The plan was failing and he was getting hurt in the process.

"And I wouldn't cry if you died. I would help dig your grave."

That was it! That was the last straw! If Gaara didn't like him, he could've just said so! He didn't have to go and break the poor leaf-nin's heart. Real pain flashing through his charcoal colored eyes, Lee ran out of the building quickly, without taking a look back.

He ran blindly through the streets, blinking his eyes repeatedly to keep the tears at bay. His heart pounded loudly in his chest and he felt as though he would throw up at any second. His head was dizzy, spinning around in loop-de-loops. He could feel his legs begin to give out, he could swear that they would turn to goo at this very moment.

Eventually, his blind run came to an end and he stood outside of a familiar building. It was the most important building to Lee in this entire village. It was Gai's house.

He knocked on the door and waited patiently for his sensei to open the door. Finally, a taller shinobi answered the door, grumbling to himself. Once he noticed his prized subordinate, his face immediately brightened up and he enveloped the boy into a hug. He felt the boy hesitantly wrap his arms around the jounin. Soon he let go and stared into the genin's eyes.

"Lee, what's wrong?" he asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Gaara-" his eyes started to water once more at remembrance, "-he said something mean."

"What did he do?" Gai asked, anger for the redhead blazing in his chest.

"You know that letter I sent--" hiccup, "--you about the girl and boy?"

"Yes...?"

"Well, I tri--"

"Don't tell me. You tried to do the same thing on Gaara, but he didn't give you the sappy lines, right?"

Lee nodded, "Uh-huh, and then h--"

"Then he said some really cold things, but only because he was being honest to you, right again?"

He nodded once more. His sensei sure did know too much about him.

"What did he say?" Gai started, "What did he say when you asked him if you were pretty?"

"He said I was ugly."

"Well, that's alright, people tell me that all the time and they also say you're my _spitting_ image," his teeth pinged. "Still, it's not the outside that counts! You have a big heart and you're the most beautiful person I've ever met on the earth! And I'm sure Gaara thinks the same!"

"No, he wouldn't, he hates me."

"Don't worry, Lee, I'm sure he doesn't hate you," Gai reassured, "What did he say when you asked him if he wanted to be with you forever?"

"He said 'no, three's a crowd'." Lee answered, wiping at his nose.

"Well, that's understandable."

"Huh?"

"He has to be with Shukaku forever. So, for him, being with someone, or something, isn't exactly delightful," Gai explained, smiling all the while.

"That makes sense, I guess."

"Well, what about the 'If I died, would you cry' or something?"

"He said he'd help dig my grave," the teen replied.

At that, his sensei laughed. He held onto his stomach and laughed hysterically, "Maybe Gaara actually made a joke," he said through fits of laughter. Oddly enough, Lee found himself joining in on the hyperveni--laughing.

"Thanks, Gai-sensei!" the genin stated happily, running back toward his home, waving to his teacher. He ran quickly to his home, just in time to see his redhead exit the house. He ran up to the male and smiled at him.

"Sorry Gaara, for running out on you like that!"

"Whatever."

"No, really! I'm sorry!"

"Alright."

"Why won't you forgive me?" Lee cried, his bottom lip quivering.

"Fine. I forgive you."

"Yay!" The leaf-nin glomped the unsuspecting victim and refused to let go. Even when the Kazekage tried to shake him off, he held on tight.

"Well Gaara, wanna know _MY_ answers?"

"No."

"Ohhhh! C'mon!"

"No."

"Okay, well... For the first one, I think you're ugly too!" Lee said, snickering softly, what a wonderful lie.

"Hn."

"For the second one, I don't wanna stay with you forever. You'd probably make me your slave!" The taijutsu master laughed at his own joke, then looked to his lover. He saw the other was not joining in and suddenly stopped the joyful fits.

"And for the last one, I wouldn't cry, I barely _ever_ cry!"

"Lee?"

"Yyyyyeeesss?" Lee drawled, batting his eyelashes.

"Be serious."

"Then you tell me your real answers!" he snapped, thoroughly angry with the redhead. He jumped off of Gaara and stood in front of him, hands on his hips.

"I said the truth."

"And so did I!"

"Lee, why are you so mad about this? You're the one who asked in the first place." Gaara deapanned, completely serious.

"I just wanted you too say 'I love you'!" Lee answered honestly. Widened eyes looked into turqoise ones after the statment left his lips. He didn't mean for it to be voiced, but apparently, his mouth had other plans.

"That's all?"

"Don't 'that's all' me!"

"Hn.."

"So, you really want to know my answers?" Lee began, receiving no reply, "I think you're beautiful!"

"You say that every day," the redhead voiced monotonously.

"I _would_ like to be together forever!"

"So I've heard."

"And I **wouldn't **cry if you died!" Lee shouted, eyes shut tightly.

Gaara was shocked. No, Gaara was _surprised_. He figured the boy would say he would _die_ if he died. But no, he didn't. He wondered if there was more to the sentence, however, saw no likeliness to continue. The redhead couldn't believe it. Well, at least Lee was being honest, he liked that.

He also would like to take back his words. Yet, the things he said were all true; every word. And Gaara believed that to have a strong relationship, like the one him and Lee were working on, there needed to be honesty. But, even though, he wished that for once he could've just lied. Just for the leaf-nin. Still, time could not be rewound, and he just hoped this situation turned out the best.

"I wouldn't cry if you died," Lee repeated, head bowed, "because you wouldn't die..."

And even though he didn't finish his whole thought, Gaara knew what he was going to say. The Kazekage sighed. Since when was Lee ever this emotional. He guessed he could just say that stupid phrase and get this all over with.

"Lee..."

"What?" his head rose up.

"I... I...um... I..."

"Yes, Gaara?" Lee asked, hopeful eyes stared at him.

"I _think_ I love you..." the redhead finished, emphasis on the 'think'. He sighed, glad this thing would end and he could go back inside.**(1)**

"Oh! Gaara I lo--" Before Lee could end the sappy phrase, a crazy chicken**(2)** ran by. The owner, not completely, was running after it, butcher knife in hand.

"Get back here you stupid chicken!" he roared, sprinting by the two without so much as a glance. Lee watched with wide eyes and laughed silently to himself. He turned to look at the redhead only to find... Not him...

Apparently, the Kazekage had left his previous spot, using the chicken as a diversion. Lee heard the door slam and smiled to himself. So, Gaara had gone inside, huh? Well, he would get the sand-nin back later...

Lee headed toward the house with a smile. He had gotten what he wanted, but in a very long, confusing way. But hey, if anyone asks, he planned the **whole** thing.

**..:Owari:..**

**(1) - Sorry guys, not really sappy.. Gaara's half lying 'cuz he didn't like what was going on. So, so you know, it's not the FULL truth. But hey, I'm fine with thinking it is...**

**(2) - I got the crazy chicken from URLhttp/ on her story URLhttp/ Love Lee or not to Love Lee/URL... Well.. just wanted to say that, or else it would weigh on my consciounse.** **(Sorry if the URL's don't come out right...)**

**A/N - OMFG, I'm turning into a sappy teenager! Even tho I'm not a teen yet... Thanks for reading... A would like a pony and--REVIEWS! Lots and lo-- Nope, not a lot... Well, maybe... XP Anywayz, sorry about that... Drop a comment:-B **


End file.
